Like the Summer Sky
by signefalls
Summary: An unwanted trip on the stage during dangerous times takes a surprising turn in the form of a beautiful woman. A post Express Buck/OC story. (Kid/Lou and Teaspoon/Rachel in supporting roles)
1. Chapter 1

_Faster and faster Buck ran, up the side of the bluff. Stones slid under his boots, it did not matter, his feet refused to slip. His senses were alive; the cold wind against his face, the shifting light filtering through bending trees, every sound- especially sound... he felt them all, absorbed them all. Every instinct, every skill he had ever learned as a hunter, a tracker, consumed him. He could not stop, or slow down and most importantly he could not miscalculate. Not when her life depended on it. Not when he was this close. With his next step he unsheathed his knife and gripped it in one hand, his other already held his gun, ready to fire. He held up his knife as a sign, without bothering to turn his head behind him. He knew Kid was there, climbing nearly as fast as he was, with gun drawn. He knew Kid would be ready, for what came next because they could not fail... they had come too far to fail her now. He was nearly overwhelmed with the sense of her presence. She was calling out to him, as surely as if he could hear her voice, leading him to her... she was frightened of her captors, angry, and she loved him. Any doubts he had before fell away, as the knowledge sank deep, to the bone. She loved him. The words repeated with the rhythm of his racing heart as he reached the top of his climb. He was ready to fight, even to the death. For her. _

* * *

Several weeks earlier- Omaha- after the end of the Pony Express.**  
**

"_I'm sorry son, the Federals are acting on orders from Washington. It gives them jurisdiction, my hands are tied."_

Buck sat with hunched shoulders and kicked at the dirt as the dismissive words from the Territorial Governor rang in his ears. There had been so much darkness and grief in the last few months, and now this. It had been a long shot, he always knew it had been, but he had been hoping, just maybe, talking to the most powerful man in the territory might make a difference. Perhaps he should have known better. Sam Cain might have listened and cared enough about helping him out to set up the meeting, but Sam was family. He knew Buck, saw him as more than just a half breed. The Territorial Governor however, was just another white man who had gotten a taste of power and would do what it took to keep it. Even if that meant turning a blind eye to the deaths of innocents.

**"**_The Sioux killed those farmer's cows because they are starving. Can't you see that? The settlers have been pushing farther west, into their hunting grounds, breaking the treaties the Sioux signed in good faith... and now the army sends out troops to push them back even further, killing women, children, over a few cows? Can't you see something has to be done?" _

He had been met with an impassive stare when he spoke those last, desperate words before the meeting ended. Sam had tried to offer some hope, that they could keep working on it, talk to others in power; senators, legislators. But Buck had only nodded his head in response as he shook Sam's hand goodbye. That hope could be for another day, right now he just wanted to go back home, to Rock Creek.

Buck's eyes fell to the large and heavy box resting next to his feet where he sat on the boardwalk on the bustling Omaha street and felt like kicking it. This box was the reason he wasn't on his horses' back, riding at full gallop with the wind in his hair, feeling his troubles fall off his back the faster he rode. No, because of the box he would be taking the stagecoach instead. Trapped inside a lurching, stifling compartment all day, with people who would no doubt feel uncomfortable in such close quarters with him all because Teaspoon was a romantic.

****Even as Buck dreaded the tedious trip he knew awaited him, he couldn't help but smile, just a little. Fine china and fancy silverware, that's what was in the box. It was to be Teaspoon's present to Rachel at their upcoming wedding and it was a surprise. Buck had wondered why Teaspoon's eyes lit up like Christmas morning when he announced his plans to go to Omaha. Sure, Teaspoon agreed with him about the recent injustices to the Indians and supported his desire to do something to help, but his excitement about Buck's trip was more than supportive, Teaspoon saw an opportunity to kill two birds with one stone and took it. There was a store in Omaha that sold real nice dishes, the kind that you'd ususally only be able to find out east. Normally Teaspoon'd just order what he wanted out of a catalog, but the wedding was soon, would Buck be willing to pick them up so Rachel would have them in time? There had been so much boyish glee on Teaspoon's face, it had been impossible to say no.

It may make for a miserable day, but it felt good at the same time to be contributing to the happy occasion. There had been too few of those lately. Buck watched the people, horses, and wagons of Omaha pass by without really seeing them. With Ike's death, then Noah's so close together there had hardly been time to catch his breath. Losing the two men he viewed to be like brothers had only been the beginning of what he worried would be the total unraveling of his family. The Express had ended a few weeks before, with the arrival of the telegraph, and that had been the main thing holding them all together. Ike had died trying to defend a woman he loved, but Noah's death stood for something else entirely and had effected the path each of them chose once the last mochilla had been passed.

Jimmy had left with Rosemary at his first opportunity and they hadn't heard from him since. Jimmy said he would honor Noah's memory by fighting for the freedom of Noah's people now that Noah could not. Kid however, gave up any thoughts of going back to Virginia and fighting for the South. He bought a small farm with Lou instead just outside of Rock Creek and Lou's siblings now lived with them. The war still weighed heavy on Kid's mind, he didn't agree with the North invading the South, but one quiet night recently Kid had explained why even with all his misgivings, he would not fight in this war. The desire to protect his childhood home was strong, but the memory of Noah laying lifeless before them was stronger. Noah died ultimately because he believed all black men should be free and Kid could not fight against that.

The mutual grief that Rachel and Teaspoon felt over losing Noah caused them to seek out comfort in each other, pushing their relationship quickly from friendly partnership to much more. Life was too short, Teaspoon explained to Buck one morning as they drank their coffee in the Marshal's office, to not grab at every little piece of happiness you could. Teaspoon had looked at Buck rather pointedly when he said that. Ever since Buck agreed to be Teaspoon's permanent deputy and stay in Rock Creek, Teaspoon would find subtle and not so subtle ways to suggest Buck needed to further settle down. Waking up every morning alone in an empty bunk house filled with memories of happier times did more to convince him of that than anything Teaspoon could say, but now was the not the time to further complicate his life trying to find a woman, white or Indian who would love him, despite being both. Not when things for the Sioux were as bad as they were, with Cody, his brother Cody using everything Buck ever taught him about tracking to increase their misery.

Buck shoved off the boardwalk and stood, resisting the urge to pace. The stage would be arriving any time now. Maybe that would distract him from the feelings of anger and betrayal he'd get whenever he thought about Cody scouting for the army. He knew Cody felt bad about it, but that changed nothing in Buck's mind. Cody had to do whatever Captain Erbach said he had to do and lately those orders were go out and "deal" with the Indians. That never ended well. If Buck didn't like Cody much right now, he almost hated Captain Erbach. It may not be rational, but Buck blamed Teaspoon's old Texas Ranger buddy Tommy Erbach more than Cody or anyone else. The Captain and his men rode into town and bad things started to happen. Cody listened to his speeches and enlisted. Noah got killed, Jimmy ran off and nothing had been the same since. Why couldn't he have picked a different town to set up camp, instead of Rock Creek. Buck had tried talking to Captain Erbach first, but the Captain only defended his actions, saying there were laws in place to protect settler's property and it was his job to enforce them. The Captain seemed like a decent and reasonable man, and that almost made Buck hate him more. It had made him hope that just maybe, he'd be different than any of the other army officers he had tangled with in that past, but he wasn't. They were all the same when it came to the Indians.

"Buck? You frown anymore and your face is going to stay that way."

Buck turned to the sound of the familiar voice and smiled,

******"**Hay Emma."

****Emma Cain put her arm around him and he returned her quick embrace,

******"**I know we already said our goodbyes this morning, but I couldn't let you leave without packing you a lunch and some treats, I'm just glad I caught you before the stage arrived."

****Buck took the knapsack from her extended hand, brought it close to his face, and took a sniff.

******"**Smells delicious."

******"**It should, I packed some fresh muffins I just made for you in there and a pot roast sandwich for lunch."

******"**Two of my favorite things."

******"**I know," she said with her eyes twinkling, then she looked him over, "are you going to be warm enough with that jacket, looks like it might even snow today."

****Buck looked down at his jacket and buttoned a few buttons, to Emma's nod of approval.

******"**There. I'll be fine, but I think the snow will hold off. Been a pretty mild November so far... and look at you, you're just wearing a shawl."

******"**Oh, I'll just be out here for a few minutes to see you off and... well now look at that, isn't she lovely?" Emma murmured as she peered over Buck's shoulder.

Buck sensed her first before he saw her. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and there was a change in the air, like an imminent storm. When he turned and actually laid eyes on her, he had to remind himself to breathe. Lovely was an understatement. Buck couldn't help but stare as she and the woman she was walking with stopped across the street from them, paused and then crossed, headed right towards where Buck and Emma were standing.

******"**I see you agree with me," Emma said, amused as she glanced over at Buck's stunned expression.

Buck nodded his head and tried not to rudely gawk, but it was hard. She had a trim figure, shown to its full advantage by her expensive looking traveling suit. Her chestnut brown hair was tied up with a ribbon under her hat, but a few loose strands had escaped, framing a delicately featured face that held the widest and bluest eyes he had ever seen. She and her companion caught him staring at the same moment. The older woman frowned while the younger smiled.

******"**Are you waiting for the stage?" The young woman asked.

******"**Um... yes," Buck answered, finding his tongue.

******"**Good, we're in the right place then."

******"**Oh no we're not, we still haven't found someone suitable to escort you to Rock Creek yet. Your aunt entrusted you into my care, and I would be remiss if I didn't..."

******"**Mrs. Stibler, please. We have traveled all the way from Milwaukee without incident, you're with your family now, and should not have to worry about me anymore. The stage from Omaha to Rock Creek will be the shortest leg of my whole journey, I will be fine."

******"**Now Miss Marta a proper young lady should not be unaccompanied, not in the wild savagery of the west." Mrs Stibler cast a sideways look towards Buck as she spoke.

Emma quickly sized up the situation and decided to interfere.

******"**Miss if you need an escort to Rock Creek, you couldn't do any better than my friend Mr. Cross here. He happens to be a deputy in Rock Creek and is going home on this very stage."

******"**This half breed? Really? and who are you?" Mrs. Stibler sniffed as she regarded Emma coolly.

Emma rose to her full height and narrowed her eyes.

******"**I am the Territorial Marshal's wife and Buck Cross is a dear friend to both my husband and myself. My husband is indebted to his acts of bravery many times over. I assure you, Mrs. Stibler, if Buck is entrusted with this young woman's care, he would protect her with his very life."

****Buck had been prepared to let this Mrs. Stibler know exactly what he thought of her rudeness, but Emma's righteous indignation had done a better job than he ever could. He couldn't help but smile at how flustered the older woman became under Emma's steady gaze. The smile fell from his face though as he caught the younger woman looking at him intently.

******"**That is wonderful, but we have not asked the most important question. Mr. Cross, would you be willing to escort me to Rock Creek?"

****Buck felt his mouth go dry,

******"**Yes. I would be happy to, Miss," Buck said seriously.

She looked relieved,

******"**Marty, you can call me Marty."

****Buck raised his eyebrows at the informal nickname, a boy's name that did not fit how feminine and pretty she was.

******"**Alright... Marty. You can call me Buck."

****She smiled brightly, from ear to ear. It lit up her whole face and left Buck feeling light headed. She stepped forward and looped her arm around his.

******"**It's settled then," she said firmly as she looked at Mrs. Stibler.

******"**It most certainly is not. Miss Marta, I am wholly certain that your aunt would not approve of this arrangement. Not at all."

****The older woman made a move to grab Marta's elbow, but was distracted by the sound of the stage rumbling down the street. Marta moved away slightly and gripped Buck's arm a little tighter.

******"**I will write my aunt and explain all when I get to Rock Creek, Mrs. Stibler. Now I am afraid there is no more time to argue. I need to fetch my valise and trunk from the hotel. You will hold the stage for me, won't you... Buck?" she asked with a hint of desperation in her voice.

Buck wondered for a moment why she wanted to get to Rock Creek so badly in the first place, but lost the train of thought when she turned her pleading eyes up to him,

******"**Sure."

******"**Thank you," she said before she hurried across the street to the hotel, Mrs. Stibler hot on her heels.

******"**You need to reconsider this rash decision, think of your reputation, think of..." the older woman's voice faded away as they crossed the street.

Buck walked up to the stage as it came to a halt and spoke to the driver, explaining the need to wait a few minutes. Then he loaded up Teaspoon's box to the back of the coach, before turning back to Emma. She was grinning and had a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"Well, Buck looks like your ride home just got a lot more tolerable, don't you think?"

Buck sighed and shook his head,

"I don't know. She may be... beautiful, but women like that... I'll sit across from her for few hours and that will be it. It's all I got time for right now, anyways."

"Mm hmm," Emma only smiled wider. Buck rolled his eyes.

"Emma," he groaned, before giving up and chuckling as Emma gave him a hug.

"Enjoy your trip, Buck. Write me all about her."

* * *

**"**I thought she'd never fall asleep," Marta whispered as she regarded the plump middle aged woman sitting next to her who was now leaning against the side of the coach, open mouthed and snoring softly, "she was really determined to stay awake and watch you like a hawk, wasn't she?"

****Buck startled at the sound of her voice. He had been looking out the small window, occasionally watching the pretty girl across from him using his peripheral vision, but resigned to the fact that the only other passenger, a Mrs. Collins, was going to block any attempt at conversation. She had spent most of the last hour glaring at him as if she expected him to scalp her at any moment. The repetitive, lulling motion of the stage coach must've finally won out over her paranoia.

Buck glanced at the sleeping woman and nodded before returning his eyes to Marta. He wasn't sure what to say and so he said nothing. He saw Marta blush slightly and drop her eyes. She played with the hem of her jacket sleeve before glancing at him again.

******"**Riding in a stagecoach is the worst isn't it? I much prefer the train. We were able to ride in one for most of our trip, until we got out further west. It would've been easier to take trains all the way to St. Joseph, Missouri, but Mrs. Stibler's son lives in Omaha, and my Aunt Agatha wouldn't let me come out here without her. I had to wait months until she was ready to visit and..." Marta stopped as she saw Buck leaning forward to listen, "you must think I'm all sorts of silly to be prattling on like this to you."

****Buck's long hair fell forward as he shook his head and looked up to her,

******"**No, I was actually thinking you have a pretty voice."

******"**Oh," she smiled one of her bright smiles at him again.

Buck felt his pulse race and mentally gave himself a shake, she was just a passenger going to the same place he was, nothing more.

******"**Can I ask you something?"

******"**Of course," she said, her smile fell slightly.

******"**Why aren't you afraid of me?" Buck asked quietly.

******"**Should I be?"

****Buck frowned and shook his head,

"No, but how do you know that?"

She shrugged her shoulders,

******"**Milwaukee is a large sized city, growing every day with people from everywhere, even Chinamen, and I've traveled too. I lived in Texas when I was small, some of my playmates were Mexican... but besides all that, you have kind eyes. I could see that before I even crossed the street."

****The side of Buck's mouth turned to smile,

******"**Thank you... for the kind words."

Her eyes really were an amazing shade of blue, warm and bright like the summer sky. Internally Buck groaned, she may look innocent but she became more dangerous the longer he thought about the color of those eyes, how tempting her mouth looked when she bit her bottom lip, like she was doing just then. He cleared his throat,

******"**So why have you done so much traveling?" he asked, steering his mind and the conversation to safer topics.

"Oh my dad's work... but really, my life hasn't been all that interesting. The last few years I've been going to the Milwaukee Female College and learning lots of useless things about how to hide my ankles and arrange flowers. Latin was interesting, botany too I suppose... and at least I got my teaching certificate when I graduated a few months ago, so there is that. I'm much more interested in your life. Living out here on the frontier, being a deputy, you must have some really interesting stories," she stopped talking suddenly and looked at him expectantly.

"You want to hear about my life? What do you want to know?" he asked, unable to hide his surprise.

"Whatever you want to tell me," she saw him pause and let out a quiet laugh, "it's a long ride and you're much better company than Mrs. Collins."

Buck followed her eyes to the sleeping woman, now snoring in earnest.

"Well, I guess the first you probably want to know is what kind of Indian I am. Kiowa... well, my mother was Kiowa, my father is white but I don't know anything about him..."

Before Buck realized it, he was telling her his whole life story. He hadn't meant to. He was just going to tell her the basics, but her genuine interest was obvious. She asked questions and furrowed her brow when he talked about some of the more difficult aspects of his childhood; his mother's death, leaving the Kiowa and ending up at the mission school, befriending Ike. He got to the part about signing up for the Pony Express when she gasped in reaction, her eyes as wide as saucers.

******"**Really? You rode for the Pony Express too? That's fascinating! What was it like?" her voice rose a little, causing Mrs. Collins to stir. Marta cast a furtive glance at her seatmate and grimaced, then she pointed at the open space next to Buck apologetically.

******"**May I?" she asked quietly.

******"**Sure," Buck said, bemused as Marta quickly moved to sit next to him. She smelled like roses. Now that she was closer he could see that her eyes weren't just blue. That seemed too simple a word for the various shades of the color, bursting forth from the center, like rays of the sun. Buck blinked and made himself look away. He was in trouble.

******"**I'm sorry, I just don't want her to wake up," she said as she blushed slightly, "I read about the Pony Express in school and... it was fascinating. Riding like the wind over the plains, through dangerous terrain and weather. You must be very brave."

Admiration shined in her eyes, leaving Buck speechless. Any words he could have used to describe his time riding left him.

******"**Are you always this friendly, to people you've just met?" Buck asked finally. She moved away slightly and her expression cooled.

******"**No."

****Buck felt a momentary panic,

******"**I didn't mean nothing bad by that, honest. It's just, I'm not used to it. I like it though. Please..." he trailed off.

******"**Don't you have girls being friendly to you?"

******"**I have women in my life who are like family to me, who don't see me as a half-breed, they're the exception."

******"**Can I be an exception too?"

****Buck looked at her intently before giving her a slow smile,

******"**You already are."

****She returned the smile before answering softly,

******"**Good, I'm glad."

****They both fell quiet. The air crackled between between them and felt heavy. He had to remember to breathe normally, images flashed through his head of reaching his hand out to cup her face, pull her towards him, kiss her inviting lips. He forced his thoughts elsewhere. He didn't know why she was so open and kind to him, or interested in his life, but just because she wanted to be his friend, didn't mean she wanted to be anything more than that. Buck glanced down at the knapsack resting by his feet that Emma packed for him and cleared his throat.

******"**Are you hungry? I can give you one of the best muffins you'll ever taste and then tell you whatever you want to know about me riding for the Express."

****She accepted the muffin from him and nodded, then leaned against the bench and shifted around until she was comfortable.

******"**Go on, I'm all ears."

****She was easy to talk to and so he explained each and every member of his family. How Emma had been a second mother to him. Teaspoon like the father he never had. Kid and Lou living close by, how Lou had disguised herself as a boy. Then Ike... though he tried not to, he had to fight back the tears, talking about how painful it was to lose Ike. Normally he would have been able to say the facts of the story and move on before the grief would have a chance to rise from where it was buried deep inside. Marta wouldn't let him brush it aside though. She covered her mouth with one hand, and then reached out her other gloved hand to cover his,

******"**I'm sorry," she said as tears swam in her own eyes.

******"**Why? It ain't your fault." Buck said gruffly as he stared down at his boots.

******"**No. It's not, and it isn't yours either. I'm sorry you lost a brother, I'm sorry you carry that guilt with you."

****Buck looked at her and sighed. He was revealing too much to her and even the things that he meant to keep from her, she saw anyways. He suddenly felt too vulnerable, like being naked, even with the layers and winter jacket to keep him warm.

******"**Maybe someday I'll be able to let it go. Until then..." he shrugged before giving her fingers a light squeeze.

She slid her hands back into her lap and the moment was over. He continued on, enjoying her surprise about the goofy and hot headed Jimmy he had described, being the basis for the "Wild Bill" legend.

******"**I promise if you ever meet him, you'll see he's a much different man than the lies written about him. Well, except for the skill he has with his Colts. That part's true."

****He didn't say much about Cody or Noah. His anger for the former held his tongue. There were still some things you should not say in front of a lady and Marta was every inch a lady, and with the latter, his death was too recent and raw. He moved on to telling stories of the adventures they all had on their runs instead. She loved every word.

******"**I've talked for a long time bout myself, but I still don't know much about you and Mrs Collins won't sleep forever... your turn," he said with a smile as he pointed to her.

****She glanced at Mrs. Collins, still sawing logs before turning back to him.

******"**I'll tell you whatever you want to know... only... what happened to Noah and why are you angry at Cody? Then it will be my turn," she said gently.

******"**You don't miss a thing do you?"

******"**Not usually,"

****Buck looked to the ceiling and took a deep breath, before speaking again.

******"**Noah died too, shortly after Kid and Lou's wedding," he saw her instant sympathy and shook his head angrily,

"It's all because the army came to town, this Captain Erbach brought the war right down the middle of our street and nothing's been the same since. Noah died because he wanted to fight for the freedom of his people and got caught up in an army raid for some bushwhackers. Cody enlisted as an army scout and was there. He tried to save Noah but he was too late. I _hate _this war and how it's torn apart my family. I hate that Cody is scouting for the army and using everything I ever taught him about tracking to go out and kill. Not just the bushwhackers, but my people too. That's why I went to Omaha, to talk to the Territorial Governor." Buck noticed Marta had grown pale and he frowned, wondering the reason before continuing,

"Say you're starving, you see your children growing weaker by the day... wouldn't that make you a little desperate? You'd do whatever you had to, to fill your children's bellies, wouldn't you? That's what's going on with the Sioux right now. Only Captain Erbach can't see that, he can't see how every treaty ever signed over land has been broken, he can't see that people need their hunting lands to live. The army only sees a few missing cows, a few scared settlers... and after this trip, now I know the Territorial Governor is no different."

Buck finished his rant and ran a hand through his hair before turning to Marta. She was paler than before, if that was possible and her bottom lip was between her teeth again. She wouldn't look him in the eye.

"Marty, what's wrong... did I say something that offended you?"

"No! No of course not. I was just thinking that you carry a heavy burden, being able to see through both sets of eyes, white and Indian..." then she trailed off, her eyes wandered to the window over his shoulder. Buck's frown deepened.

"Marty..."

She smiled at him suddenly, and squared her shoulders, as if gathering her courage. She scooted closer to him and let her hand rest gently on his arm.

******"**I have a lot to tell you, Buck, about myself... but I suppose I should start with how I got that nickname. My parents were an odd match, but they loved each other. They met when my father traveled north and within days she had agreed to travel south to Texas. They married there. My mother came from money and my father didn't have much, but that didn't matter. They were happy. I came along shortly after and my mother had such a difficult time birthing me the doctors told her if she had another child it might kill her. So I was it. My father wanted a boy, but he got me so I became Marty, and though he played tea party with me sometimes, he mostly just took me along on adventures with him, like I was his son."

Marta paused and looked to be unsure how to continue, so Buck gave her a nod of his head and leaned in to her. He had no idea where she was going with this story, but he was transfixed all the same.

******"**I learned how to ride a horse, shoot and hunt... he'd let me tromp through marshes with him, looking for tadpoles, in my Sunday best. It would give my mother fits, but I guess we were having such a good time, she'd let us carry on without protesting too much. My mom was never overly strong... she got consumption. Died from it when I was twelve," she looked up and blinked back some tears.

It was all Buck could do to not pull her into his arms just then,

******"**That must've been really difficult,"

******"**Yes, no one would know that more than you. What age were you, when your mother died?"

******"**Eleven."

******"**Something we have in common then... only I still had my father. He was grieving powerfully though. He blamed himself. Said life on the move and in Texas was too hard on her... and my mother's family agreed with him. Demanded that I move to Milwaukee so I could be brought up properly, go to the finest schools, take my place in society. He finally gave in and I've lived in Milwaukee ever since. I see him once or twice a year. He tries to visit around Christmas especially, but my aunt never makes it too pleasant for him. She means well, and she has loved me in her own way all these years, but she sees in me the same sort of wild spirit my father has and did everything she could to bend me every other way, except the way I am. I couldn't do much about all that while I was in school, but now I am eighteen. I have a piece of paper that says I'm a teacher and I've waited long enough."

She looked at him again with her eyes full of anguish and Buck felt a growing sense of unease.

******"**I lied. I told my aunt my father gave his permission to come out here, but he didn't. He told me no, not with the war, it was too dangerous, given what he does. I didn't care though. I had to travel all this way too see him. I've missed him... I've missed tromping in the swamps with him and feeling free. I've missed hearing him call me Marty. I hope he'll forgive me. He taught me to always be truthful, no matter what. So now, I have to tell you the truth Buck, even though my stomach is in knots and I'm not sure what you'll say..."

****Buck felt his mind race as he started to put the pieces together of what she was trying to tell him. It all came together just as she turned her big blue eyes to him and breathed out,

******"**Captain Erbach is my father."

* * *

**A/N: You may be thinking, what is this? Where is another chapter of Divided? Why is this woman starting another multi-chapter story when she takes so long updating that monster one she's already got going? **

**Good questions, all. Problem is, my Muse does not care. She kept me up one night and the plot of this story flooded in all at once. Buck running full out to save the woman he loves and then going back to the quiet way they met, taking a stage that Buck never wanted to take. There is a lot more to Marta, or "Marty" here, and her story and what they go through... and I am compelled to tell it. **

**I have already warned my family that I want to enter a season of serious writing. NaNoWriMo is coming up and I want to honor the spirit of that by writing the 50,000 words between this story and Divided, so hopefully you will see more chapters from me and enjoy them. **

**Oh! and I don't know why the muse likes these post-Express stories, but let me tell you, Kid and Lou are happy and fine in this one. I am not messing with the canon or tearing them asunder. If you have avoided Divided because of my blasphemous split of the canon couple... welcome! **

**As always thank you for reading, and let me know what you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Marta was intrigued by Buck Cross before she even knew his name. It was the buttons. One minute she was worried she'd miss the stage on account of Mrs. Stibler, the next she couldn't take her eyes off the unlikely couple across the street from her. They weren't romantically involved, she instantly could see that, but there was a deep care between the two of them. The red headed woman was maybe a dozen years older than the man, she seemed to have a motherly way about her, and the man, well, she wasn't sure what to make of the man. He was handsome, and part Indian, she could tell that much. He was about her age, maybe a bit older. He was wearing the clothes common to white men on the frontier, but stood unique for reasons beyond his darker complexion. His black hair hung long and loose. He wore a large and she assumed deadly knife strapped to his boot, and a gun slung low on his hip. An earring with a strange design hung from one of his ears. She couldn't tell what the design was from her distance, but she wanted to get a closer look. Marta internally scolded herself. That was just the kind of wild impulse that always got her in trouble with her aunt. She needed to focus on getting to Rock Creek. Then she saw the woman look to the sky and then frown at the man's jacket in concern. The woman across the street was worried that this man, who looked more than capable of taking care of himself, was going to catch a chill. She was further surprised when the man smiled back at the woman and buttoned his jacket.

The simple gesture spoke volumes to his character, she wanted to know more. She convinced Mrs. Stibler to go to the stop for the stage and crossed the street. That's when he turned and stared at her. Not just a glance, noticing her approach, but full on starring. His eyes held naked admiration for her, and something else... kindness. His warm brown eyes were alight with kindness. She could feel the goodness in him and couldn't help but smile and return his gaze as the butterflies danced in her stomach. She managed to find her voice to speak to him and the woman next to him and before she knew it, she had her arm looped through his, declaring she had found her escort, defying Mrs. Stibler to say otherwise.

"I have half a mind to find my Charles and make you stay, Marta Erbach. This sort of heedless disregard for propriety will lead to your utter ruin, and if you think I will stand idly to watch you do it, well, you have another thing coming," Mrs. Stibler huffed as she chased after Marta, who ran ahead, up the stairs to the hotel and her waiting possessions.

Marta turned on her heel and came to a dead stop so abruptly Mrs. Stibler almost ran into her.

"Mrs. Stibler, I am going to take that stage. Mrs. Cain said that Buck is a proper escort and I believe her. He's a deputy, a man of the law. That badge supersedes whatever opinion you have on the color of his skin. Now, if you will excuse me, I don't want to keep them waiting," Marta did not wait for a response as she raced to get her things.

Mrs. Stibler called out to her one last time,

"Are you willing to gamble with your life, Miss Marta, on the word of a half breed?"

"Yes," she answered, not bothering to look behind her.

* * *

Her boldness to get on the stage and defy Mrs. Stibler, and by extension, her aunt, surprised her a little. She had put up with Mrs. Stibler's less than pleasant demeanor for hundreds of miles and managed to hold her tongue through it all. It was the price she had to pay to get what she wanted. At first she thought what she wanted was just to see her father again. To live in the same place without a looming deadline of when they'd have to part. Yes, she wanted that, but as she sat across the stage from Buck, waiting for the scowling Mrs. Collins to fall asleep, she realized she wanted so much more. She was drawn to this man. He was different than anyone she had ever met. When she finally got her chance to talk to him and listen as he told her about himself, the longing inside her heart only grew. She was attracted to him, in more ways than one.

The sound of his voice was soothing and exciting at the same time. The way he looked at her made her heart race. She saw an intensity in his brown eyes that told her things he hadn't yet said in words. He had experienced more, loved more and lost more. He had the freedom she had not felt since personally her mother died and she was forced to move away from her father. Her desire to experience what he had, even vicariously, was so strong that she put aside her usual reserve with men and pursued conversation with him. It was not proper. It wasn't proper to sit next to him and touch his arm. It wasn't proper to notice the strength in his hands and wonder what his hands would feel like in her own. It wasn't proper to want to do all the things he had done; ride hard all day, play cards in saloons, swim in a watering hole or sit in nothing but underwear in a sweat lodge. She was sure she had blushed to the roots of her hair, imaging him stripped down and sweating. Yes, he was causing her more improper thoughts than any other man ever had. Being so close to him, sensing his strength was a heady experience, and it left her addled.

He was physically attractive, in an exotic way and his experiences were attractive too. The quality that drew her to him the most however, was how he talked about his "family". They were not blood, but they may as well have been and she could hear his love and loyalty for this disparate group of individuals in every story he told. She had many relatives and friends from school but had only felt such love and closeness from her mother and father. Hearing him talk about the adventures he had with his family made her realize just how lonely she had been, for most of her life.

As she listened to him, she thought how nice it was that he lived in Rock Creek; she had no illusions that a friendship would be easy, or that her father would even approve but she dared to hope that maybe they'd be able to find a way. She was going to tell him as much when it was her turn to talk, but she decided to press him a little further about Cody and Noah. He had looked so sad when he mentioned their names and she cared if he was sad. Then she heard her father's name. Buck spit her father's name out like it was poison. It made her blood run cold. The anguish was written all over his face, his voice shook from his anger, his pain. It hurt her heart to see and it hurt her heart even more to think Buck believed her father was the cause. Her father was a good man. He had been a soldier her whole life because, in his words, it was his duty to defend and serve his country. In Marta's eyes that made him a hero, her hero.

She started to tremble as she realized Buck knew something was wrong. His eyes saw everything and she wouldn't be able to hold the truth of who her father was inside of her, even if she wanted to. Not when Buck was looking at her with such concern. Words spilled out of her... about her mother, how she grew up, the freedom she sought by coming to find her father, even though he thought it too dangerous to come. Then with a racing heart she let the words cross her lips,

"Captain Erbach is my father,"

* * *

Buck's eyes grew wide and he shook his head,

"No," he said softly, although one look at her tear filled eyes confirmed the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

She nodded her head yes, feeling her sense of dread grow.

"You don't look anything like him."

"I'm told I look like my mother. My father always said how lucky I was, that I didn't get his 'ugly mug'." she almost laughed, but the frown on Buck's face held the sound in her throat.

Buck noticed her flinch under his gaze and realized he must be glowering at her something fierce. He made a conscious effort to smile, but the corners of his mouth barely turned up.

"I agree with him, you mother must've been beautiful." he muttered before letting his eyes travel past her to the window.

"Thank you," Marta said tentatively.

She waited for him to look her in the eye, but he looked everywhere else instead. He only acknowledged she said something with a curt nod her direction. Marta tried to think of something to say, but the ease she had felt previously talking with him, had evaporated. She looked down in her lap to her hands, and resisted wringing them together. The uncomfortable silence grew as the minutes ticked by.

Buck felt like cursing. He was completely at a loss now with the girl sitting next to him. The Captain was her father. If he hadn't been so distracted by how she made him feel, he would've figured out who she was the first time she mentioned anything about her father's work and that she had grown up in Texas. No, he had been too overwhelmed by her charms, her openness, and her smile to notice much of anything else. He took a deep breath, it wasn't like she had held this back from him on purpose. She had no idea who he was or how he felt about the army in general or her father in specific until he flat out told her and she responded to that by gently explaining the truth as soon as the opportunity presented itself. He cast a sidelong glance at her, she looked forlorn, staring at her hands. It was easy to imagine her as she described, a little girl, running after her father in her Sunday best. The image made him smile just a little. She must've been an adorable and precocious child. She managed to get under his skin in a way few people ever had in only a few hours. She was something special and deserved better than his misplaced frustration.

"Marty..."

"Buck..."

They both turned and said at once. Buck smiled and she did too, in relief. He was going to continue and apologize when he heard three sharp thuds against the side of the coach, followed instantly by a shout from the driver,

"Buck, you better look out the window, we got trouble!"

The driver picked up speed and the coach lurched, jostling Marta right into his arms. He held her steady and then stood half way to look out the window. He cursed loudly this time, waking Mrs. Collins.

"What is it, what are you seeing?" Marta asked as she tried to stand up and see for herself.

Buck pushed her back down firmly,

"It's a Sioux war party, they're up ahead in the middle of the road," he said tersely.

"And that sound we just heard?"

"Arrows."

Buck looked at her for what seemed like forever, but in actuality was only a second or two, before shouting out the window.

"You're going to have to stop, we can't outrun them!"

"Are you crazy? They'll kill us all!" the man outside shrieked.

"If they wanted to kill us, we'd already be dead... slow the coach down." Buck answered.

Mrs. Collins started to scream loudly,

"I don't want to die, I don't want to die!"

Buck took one look at her and growled,

"Shut up! I don't have time for you to be hysterical. Your best hope to stay alive is to keep quiet, no matter what."

Buck felt the coach start to slow. He only had a minute, if that. He turned to Marta suddenly and crouched beside her. He grabbed both of her shoulders firmly.

"Look at me," he said in a low and deadly tone. She raised her eyes to his. She was terrified. He continued on, "as soon as this coach stops, I'm getting out and I'm going to go talk to them..."

"No, don't... it's dangerous, you could..." she started, trying to keep the panic out of her voice.

"It's the best chance we got. Now I need you to listen to me. No matter what happens outside of this coach, you do not step out of it, without me saying so. You don't even look out the window... do you understand?"

"Why?" she asked, before really looking at him.

His face was etched with anger and his eyes blazed.

She nodded slowly, "alright. I won't move. I won't look."

The stage coach lurched to a halt. Buck turned to throw open the door when Marta grabbed his hand.

"Be careful, please..."

He looked back and felt his heart thud in his chest. She was breathtakingly beautiful and she had eyes only for him.

"You're going to be fine, Marty. I made a promise." He reached out his hand and gently ran his fingers down the side of her cheek.

Then without another word he turned and jumped out of the stage. The door closed with a bang.

* * *

Buck went to the driver first,

"I'm going to talk to them. Keep your hands where they can see them and don't do anything stupid," Buck paused and winced, "unless they kill me. Then gallop this thing out of here as fast as you can."

The driver nodded repeatedly, his eyes bugging out of his head,

"I hope you know what you're doing." the driver choked out.

"Me too," Buck said under his breath as he gave his full attention to the Sioux.

Six braves waited on horseback on the hill just ahead of them, while two braves rode straight towards the coach. They stopped their horses a few feet from him and regarded Buck silently.

The younger looking brave said to the older,

"He is part Indian, do you think he knows the words of our people?"

Buck's ears perked up and answered in their language,

"I know Lakota."

"What are you?" the younger one asked again.

"My mother's people are Kiowa."

"You know we are Souix." the younger one looked down with curiosity.

"Yes."

"Our people have made war with the Kiowa many times."

"There is a time of peace now. My mother's son is Red Bear, a chief among the Kiowa. He knows there is a bigger enemy than the Sioux," Buck looked to both of them and realized he had seen them before, from a distance, "the sons of the great Sioux Chief Grey Wolf know the Blue Coat soldiers are far more dangerous than the Kiowa."

The two brothers looked at each other and dismounted their horses as one.

"What is your name?" the older one spoke for the first time.

"Running Buck."

"How do you recognize our faces?"

"I was at the last pow wow between the Blue Coats and your father and elders," Buck answered honestly.

"You are a dog to the white men!" the younger said with a sneer.

Buck felt his anger rise, but had no outward reaction.

"The white chiefs wanted a translator. I wanted to make sure the treaty was fair. The written words were fair. The men your father smoked the peace pipe with, do not have honor. They have ignored the words of the treaty." Buck said carefully.

"I see in your heart you have wanted to help the Sioux... why?" the older one asked.

Before Buck could answer the older suddenly added,

"I am Black Elk, eldest son of the Great Chief Grey Wolf. This is his second son, Kicking Pony. We rode out in war paint, because the White Man ride their wagons into our hunting grounds. They scare away the game. There is no food so we killed and ate their animals. The Blue Coats tell us to pay the White Man coin for the slaughtered animals. We will not do this..." Black Elk looked behind him to the hill where the rest of his men waited.. "their hearts burn to make war against the White Man. We are not the dust under their feet to be trampled. We are Sioux. My brother desired to set fire to this wagon and kill everyone on it as a warning. I would not let him. The Great Spirit told me to wait... and see. Running Buck, I ask you again. Why do you want to help the Sioux?"

Buck took a deep breath, he was sure whatever words he said next would seal their fate,

"I have lived in the White Man's world for a long time, but they do not see my white blood. They only see Indian. When there are problems with the Pawnee, I am Pawnee. When there are problems with the Arapaho, I am Arapaho. To the White Man, all Indians are the same. So, to fight for our ancestor's lands and way of life, we must see ourselves as the White Man sees us. The same. The Sioux are my brothers. Their hunting grounds, my hunting grounds. Scattered we are weak, but united we are strong."

Kicking Pony looked appalled,

"I will never call the Pawnee my brothers!" he spit on the ground to prove his point but Black Elk stood still and nodded. He then tilted his head at Buck as if bemused,

"You ride on the backs of two swift horses. May the Great Spirit give you the strength to keep your balance... for the words you say are wise. Come, brother, we will leave him. Go to the White Chiefs, Running Buck. Tell them our tomahawks are raised to make war."

Kicking Pony walked back to his horse,

"You are a strange warrior, with no horse," he laughed.

Buck frowned in spite of himself. It only made Kicking Pony laugh harder.

"I ride this stage to protect the passengers," Buck hedged.

"They are women," Kicking Pony nodded in understanding, "I want to see them."

Buck crossed his arms calmly,

"If I let you see them, I wouldn't be protecting them."

Kicking Pony opened his mouth to argue, but Black Elk glared at his brother,

"Enough."

They started to mount their houses, and Buck almost relaxed his stance when he heard a shriek from the stage coach. The door flew open and Buck could only watch helplessly as a screaming Mrs. Collins tumbled out.

"I can't... breathe... the savages... the savages!" she wailed as she looked wildly at a stunned Black Elk and Kicking Pony.

Mrs. Collins ran as fast as her little legs could carry her, straight for the woods. The driver cursed, hopped off his perch, and chased after her,

"Mrs. Collins, you fool woman, come back here!"

Then at once all three pair of remaining eyes flew to the door. There stood Marta, pale as a sheet, her blue eyes as wide as they could go,

"I tried to make her stay, Buck. She was too strong, I couldn't..." she stopped once she realized she had their complete attention.

Buck glanced over to both brothers, then strode over to Marta purposefully and said through gritted teeth,

"Drop your eyes, stand behind me."

She immediately obeyed and stood behind Buck so she could no longer be seen. Buck could feel her place her trembling hands on his back. Buck's heart raced and the sound of his own blood roared in his ears. Outwardly he remained calm and let his hand rest casually on the butt of his gun. Kicking Pony walked over to him until they were face to face.

"The Sky Eyes, I want her. Give her to me,"

"You will not take her. She's mine."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sure many of you have guessed where the name "Mrs. Collins" comes from. Good old Jane Austen.**

**I already have started chapter three and in the process of tweaking some things. This story has totally taken over my brain. I hope you're enjoying it, so far... let me know! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Mrs. Collins, you need to calm yourself. There is nothing for us to do but wait," Marta said as soothingly as her own jangled nerves would allow.

"Even now, that half breed could be conspiring with the savages. He could be... selling us into slavery, while we sit here, waiting," Mrs. Collins' voice became louder and higher pitched with each word she spoke.

Marta looked at her incredulously and was about to defend Buck, when Mrs. Collins turned and snapped,

"You let him touch you, I saw it with my own two eyes... and you look at me as if _I'm_ the hysterical one."

"Mrs. Collins, if we make it out of this alive, I promise you, it will be because of Mr. Cross... and I will make sure you eat every mean word you speak. Now, calm yourself!" Marta hissed angrily, her eyes flashing.

Eternal minutes passed. Marta felt anxious and uncomfortable. She removed her hat and gloves and tossed them on the bench, then unbuttoned the top button of her jacket and stretched her collar with her fingers. Marta could hear the voices of several men speaking a language she had never heard before, she assumed one of them was Buck. They didn't sound overly angry, but it was hard to tell. Marta gripped the edge of the bench seat, closed her eyes tightly shut and sent up a silent prayer, that her God, or the Indian's God would grant them peace and safe passage away from here. She concentrated on how Buck's eyes looked just before he left the coach, filled with intensity and power. He would find a way out of this.

Suddenly they heard a harsh sounding laugh outside. Mrs. Collins eyes grew wide, and her breathing turned loud and gasping.

"They are going to take us now, I know it! I've got to get away!" she said as she stood up and grabbed the handle of the door. Marta threw herself in front of her,

"Are you crazy? Sit down!"

But Mrs. Collins forcefully shoved her aside,

"Air! I need... can't... breathe!"

The next thing Marta knew Mrs. Collins shoved the door open and was gone, screaming towards the woods. As Marta stood in the doorway, she realized she had the complete attention of Buck and two fearsome looking warriors. Buck did not ask, but ordered her to stand behind him and continued to talk in the Indian's language.

* * *

"We will see, if she is yours," Kicking Pony said smugly as he rose himself to his full height.

Buck said nothing. The fire in his eyes was answer enough. Kicking Pony's smile broadened as he slowly walked around Buck, to get a better view of Marta. He appraised her from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet and grunted his approval. Marta kept her eyes fixed on the back of Buck's coat as she felt the brave step within feet of her. Her skin started to crawl and she felt the sudden urge to join Mrs. Collins in the woods.

"Yes," Kicking Pony said slowly, "she is beautiful. She will warm my bed."

Kicking Pony reached out to touch her, but in the same second it took for Marta back away, Buck grabbed Kicking Pony's wrist and stopped his hand.

"I _said_, she is mine, you will not touch her."

"Then I will kill you." Kicking Pony said simply.

Black Elk watched as his brother lowered himself into a fighting stance. The woman gasped in fear and held a white knuckle grip onto Running Buck, who made no move for his weapons yet, but held himself in between his brother and the woman. His warriors were waiting and watching behind them, anxious to spill blood. It was not a fair fight.

"My brother, the Great Spirit does not want bloodshed today," Black Elk said calmly.

"You can not stop this," Kicking Pony growled.

Black Elk saw the deadly glint in his brother's eyes and sighed as he turned to Buck,

"You are willing to fight and die for this woman?"

"Yes," Buck answered.

Black Elk saw his brother unsheathing his knife and stayed the action with a wave of his hand.

"This will be a fight of honor, between Running Buck and you, I will not interfere. You will fight hand to hand."

Kicking Pony glared at his brother, but saw that Black Elk's jaw was set,

"I do not need a knife to kill you.." Kicking Pony smiled coldly. He removed his knife and the knapsack from his shoulders, then waved Buck forward with a motion of his hand, "come."

Buck nodded that he understood, and held up his hand to wait. He turned around and glanced at Marta briefly before lifting his foot to the stage step to untie the knife and sheath from his boot. He spoke quietly without looking at her,

"I'm going to fight one of them now. They want to take you with them. I won't let that happen..." he paused as he handed her his knife and gun, then he quickly removed his jacket.

Marta was cold and trembling, so he wrapped it around her shoulders. She looked up at him in terror,

"No...what? Buck... please..." she said desperately, unsure of what she was even asking him. She reached out her hand to his arm and held on tightly.

Buck stepped closer and continued to whisper,

"Hay, you'll be ok... Marty, look at me. We'll be alright... I need you to do something for me, though..."

"What?"

"When we're fighting, don't make a sound. Don't call out my name... I can't look at you... I'll forget what I'm doing if I look into those eyes of yours."

Her eyes flew up to his when he said those last words, and she felt the warmth of his gaze. He smiled at her for the briefest moment, before turning all his attention to the fight before him. Marta couldn't remember ever being so frightened, but as she stood leaning against the coach, holding Buck's weapons in her arms, she vowed she would do her part and not make a sound.

"I'm ready," Buck said flatly.

Buck and Kicking Pony circled each other with arms out and loose... waiting. It was hard to tell who struck first, both men's fists went flying at the same time, as if by some unseen signal. Buck landed a hard body shot, while Kicking Pony used his full weight to grab Buck by the neck and throw him to the ground. Kicking Pony crouched over him, and immediately attacked with both fists, but Buck managed to push him away with his knees. He shoved against Kicking Pony's body with with his feet and rolled away. Kicking Pony recovered quickly and jumped to his feet. Buck did the same and kicked against his opponent's legs, hard enough to leave Kicking Pony off balance. Buck seized his opportunity and threw himself forward, tackling Kicking Pony in the mid-section. Both of their bodies fell to a ground with a thud.

Marta watched, unblinking. Her eyes took in every punch, every blur of the two men, twisting, dodging, slamming into each other. She could hardly believe what she was seeing, it seemed so unreal. Every time she saw Buck take a hit, wince in pain, she wanted to cry out, to scream for this madness to stop. It was too terrifying to comprehend what could happen if Buck lost. The harsh looking Indian had looked at her as if she was naked, and he wanted to take her away. No, it couldn't happen. She understood that much. She glanced at the older looking brave, he was watching the fight impassively, he wasn't paying attention to her. Carefully she moved Buck's knife to her left hand and used it to cover her right. She found her grip on Buck's gun, pulled back the safety and curled her finger around the trigger. She knew how to shoot and she would be ready, if Buck needed her.

Buck had Kicking Pony where he wanted him, unable to breathe. Buck had been worried for a minute, that he might lose. Kicking Pony was a skilled fighter, but finally, Kicking Pony had left his back exposed and from the ground, Buck was able to wrap his arms and his legs around Kicking Pony from behind. Buck locked his arms around Kicking Pony's head and squeezed with every ounce of his remaining strength. He could feel Kicking Pony struggling, throwing punches in the air he couldn't land. Just as he felt Kicking Pony weakening against him, Black Elk raised his hand and shouted,

"Enough! The fight is over. Running Buck, release my brother."

Buck glanced over at Black Elk, who hadn't moved since the beginning of the fight, and nodded. He let Kicking Pony go in one quick movement and shoved himself away from his opponent. Buck struggled to his feet and leaned forward, his hands against his knees until he caught his breath, keeping one eye on Kicking Pony the whole time. Kicking Pony took much longer to recover. Once he did he rushed to his brother's side.

"Why did you stop us, I would have beaten him!"

Black Elk pursed his lips together,

"Another breath and you would have been asleep. I saved your honor, brother. Accept your defeat quietly,"

Kicking Pony let out a Sioux curse with a hiss,

"but The Sky Eyes..." he said angrily as he looked over to Marta.

"Sky Eyes was also willing to end your life. She has Running Buck's gun pointed at your heart, even now."

Marta had no idea what the brothers were saying, but she saw all three men's eyes fly to her at once, to the gun in her hands. She slowly lowered the weapon and shrank further against the coach. The Indian who wanted her glared at her, while she could've sworn she saw the briefest flash of a smile across Buck's lips.

Kicking Pony took a long look at Marta and took several steps towards her, before saying in Lakota,

"Sky Eyes, remember my face, you will see it again."

Then he abruptly turned and grabbed his things from the ground. He ignored Buck, who moved to be by Marta's side. Kicking Pony and Black Elk remounted their horses. Buck could feel Kicking Pony seething from where he stood. The younger brother urged his horse forward without looking back, the elder waited. Black Elk eyed Buck levelly.

"You have shown the strength of your fighting spirit, Running Buck. I have shown you fairness. Go to the Blue Coat chiefs. Tell them. You will know what to say," he waited for Buck's nod of understanding before galloping away.

Marta set Buck's weapons down in the coach and held her breath, she waited until all eight Sioux braves were over the ridge before closing the few short steps between her and Buck. His eyes were still to the horizon watching the Sioux leave. Marta opened her mouth to speak, but no words seemed adequate just then, so she made the one last step to close the distance between them and threw her arms around Buck's waist.

"Oof," Buck winced in surprise and pain, as he felt the strength of her embrace.

"Oh I'm sorry, you're hurt, aren't you, well of course you are," Marta gasped as she pulled back. Buck put his arms around her and kept her close,

"It's not bad," he said, though now that the immediate danger had passed, his body suddenly remembered every blow he had received.

"No, now let me look at you," Marta insisted as she leaned back and reached her hand up to his face, her feather light touch traced across his cheek, his jaw, "you going to have a nasty bruise here," she said as she looked the side of his face, "and your lip... you're bleeding," her voice trembled as she saw the small trickle of blood from the side of his mouth.

Buck took the back of his hand and wiped it away.

"Can't even feel it," he assured, but Marta only shook her head as she felt the tears gathering in her eyes.

"What about the rest of you?" she asked as she pulled away slightly and looked to his chest, she put her hand against his ribs and felt his sharp intake of breath, "he hit you so hard here, are you sure nothing is broken?" tears were falling down her cheeks now. Buck stilled her hand with his own.

"Marty, look at me... I'll be sore for a few days, but I'll be alright."

Marta was nearly undone by the warmth she saw in his eyes. He opened his arms to her and she fell into them, gently this time.

"I don't know if I've ever been that scared!" she cried, "I didn't know what they were saying or doing and if anything had happened to you, I don't think I could have lived with myself. They were so big and mean looking and there were so many braves up on the hill, just watching..." she started shivering now and couldn't seem to stop.

Buck held her tighter and rubbed his hands up and down her back until he felt her shivers subside.

"Do you want your jacket back? It's gotten chillier, the skies are so grey now..." she asked quietly, her voice muffled from the side of his chest.

"I'm warm enough...Were you really going to shoot Kicking Pony?" he asked as he leaned his head against hers.

"Is that his name? Yes. I would've shot him dead too if he had..." she wasn't able to finish saying what could've happened.

"That probably wouldn't have made things any better. If I had died, you'd need to go willingly. It would've been your best chance to survive until your father was able to find you," Buck said seriously.

Her head shot up and her eyes flew to his, her fear renewed.

"Don't even say that... I can't believe... you were willing to die..." she trailed off, realizing the truth of her words.

"Yes... and you were willing to kill."

"Yes." she nodded slowly.

Buck looked at her with frank admiration. He smiled as he saw her blushing in response. She cleared her throat and dropped her eyes,

"So... while I was in the coach, what did you say? Who were they and why did they want to take me with them?"

Buck sighed, he supposed he should release Marta and explain things, but he couldn't seem to let go of her.

"They were Black Elk and Kicking Pony, the sons of the Sioux war chief Grey Wolf. These are the Sioux your father has been fighting. They had planned on burning down the stage, but the older son Black Elk told his men not to. We talked instead. They were ready to leave when Mrs. Collins jumped out and lost her mind. That's when they saw you."

"Stupid Mrs. Collins! I hope it takes the driver a long time to find her," Marta hissed as she scrunched up her face.

Buck let out a chuckle,

"I'm not disagreeing with you."

"So why did it matter that they saw me?"

Buck gazed at her and reached his hand up to move a stray curl out of her eyes.

"Because you're beautiful. Because you have eyes like the brightest summer sky. That's actually what they called you. Sky Eyes. I kind of like it..."

Marta blinked at him in surprise,

"You told me to stay inside, to drop my eyes... I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault."

Marta looked at him unsure, but saw no judgement in him. She couldn't help asking,

"You really think I'm beautiful?"

"Yes," Buck answered without hesitation, he tightened his hold on her slightly.

Marta suddenly felt very warm, despite the chill in the air.

"So... so what did you tell them when this Kicking Pony said he was going to take me?"

"I told him you were mine."

"You did?"

Buck nodded, his gaze fell to her parted lips.

"Oh," she breathed.

Her hands moved from the back of his waist, up his chest and around his neck. Buck lowered his head, his mouth was inches from hers. He saw her eyes start to close. His heart was beating rapidly now, maybe even faster than it had during the fight. He stopped himself before he was completely lost in her and rested his forehead against hers.

"Marty, what am I going to do with you?" he asked, shakily.

Marta opened her eyes and turned her head so she could look at him. She saw so much vulnerability there it brought tears to her eyes.

"Fall in love with me?" she asked quietly before she saw Buck's eyes widen in shock.

She dropped her hands from his neck and backed away, wishing the earth would open up and swallow her whole.

"I... I don't know what possessed me to say that. I don't know what it is about you. I'm saying things I never thought I'd say, speaking without thinking first and..." she looked around desperately, looking anywhere but his face.

Buck opened his mouth to answer her. There was so much he could say, but his thoughts were too jumbled. He just shook his head and dragged her back into his arms. She looked up at him in surprise the second before his mouth came crashing down onto hers. It took her a moment to kiss him back, but she did with all the passion she felt. Buck felt all the pain from his injuries leave him. There was only her, her warmth, her softness. Marta moaned against his mouth as the kiss deepened. She had never been kissed like this, felt emotions as strong as this for a man before, but she wasn't afraid, she only wanted more. Buck finally pulled away, breathless.

"I don't think I'll be able to let you go now... Marty, I think the question is... what are you going to do with me?"

"Probably the same thing," she whispered, before smiling at the emotions she could read so plainly on his face.

He wasn't sure he believed her, but he wanted to. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his lips lightly. He kissed her back, gently this time, enjoying her attempt to take the lead. Finally she broke away and let out a contented sigh as she snuggled into his arms. Buck relaxed as he held her, breathed in her scent. It felt so right to hold her, care for her. It was almost too good to be true. Then his blood ran cold as the realization hit him. It _was_ too good to be true.

"Your father will never accept this, me having feelings for you, you having feelings for me," he said.

Marta startled at the fear she heard in Buck's voice. It was the first time he had ever sounded afraid.

"You don't know him like I do, he's a fair man. I'll tell him how you saved my life... how you saved all our lives."

Buck looked at her sadly,

"Do you think Mrs. Collins will see that? That she'll thank me? See me as anything more than a half-breed now?"

Marta only frowned. She knew the answers to those questions, but didn't want to say the answers out loud.

"You know the answer is no. I can try to see your father through a new set of eyes, because of you, but I don't know if he'll be able to do the same."

Marta sighed,

"I know this isn't going to be easy... it might even be the hardest thing either of us has ever done, but I have to believe we were brought together for a reason. I've never felt, I don't know what to call it... a bond maybe, with someone else like this before, and I've only known you not even a full day. You feel it too, don't you? You were willing to fight to the death to protect me... can't we fight to at least be friends once we get to Rock Creek?"

Buck gave her a half smile,

"I'm going to want to be more than friends," he said wryly.

Marta giggled a little as she felt the heat rise on her cheeks,

"You know what I mean."

Buck's smile faded as he looked at her seriously,

"I do... You can talk to you father about me, we can try to be friendly in town, but not too friendly. We're going to have to take this slow," then pulled her tightly to him and gave her a squeeze, "at least in public anyways... but maybe... maybe we'll find some time to be together, just you and me," he lowered his voice as he said the last few words right against her ear.

Marta shivered,

"I should be scandalized, Buck Cross. I should say, 'how dare you', and stomp off like any proper lady would," she laughed as she saw him raise one eyebrow, "but I'm not going to."

"To talk Marty, that's what I meant. Time where we can really get to know each other."

"That's all you'll want to do? Talk?" she laughed.

"Well, maybe a little more than that," he admitted as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Now that I believe," she smiled.

"I'll always tell you the truth, Marty," he answered.

"I know you will."

He was about to kiss her again when he heard shouts coming from the woods. Buck and Marta walked around the stage coach. Marta shrugged Buck's coat off her shoulders and handed it to him. He put it back on without a word. A second later Mrs. Collins and the driver appeared out of the woods.

"Unhand me, sir. I still feel this is very unwise. That poor girl is probably carried off by now and it only through my wits that we are still alive and..." she stopped short when she saw them, "Miss Marta, you're alive! Are the savages still here? How did you escape?" she said as she bustled over to them.

Marta rolled her eyes,

"Buck saved me. Everything is fine. We can get back in the stage and continue on to Rock Creek now."

"Ah," Mrs. Collins said cooly, "well, so glad you are safe, my dear," then she turned her hostile gaze back to Buck, "driver, don't you think Mr. Cross" she said with a sneer, "should sit on the driver's bench with you? We ladies have been through quite a fright, and I don't believe our nerves could take much more. I'm sure you understand."

Marta's eyes popped open in disbelief, she was about give Mrs. Collins a piece of her mind when Buck gave her a subtle shake of his head,

"I understand perfectly. I'll get my things."

Marta watched helplessly as he walked away, talking to the driver. Soon they were ready to go. Mrs. Collins was already sitting in the coach, waiting impatiently. Marta was about to get in when Buck offered her his hand to help her up,

"See you in Rock Creek," he whispered.

"Yes, see you then," she smiled, unsure until she caught his wink.

She let her thumb caress the back of his hand for just a second before letting go. Buck held her eyes, and gave her a nod of understanding before shutting the stage coach door and taking his seat next to the driver. They traveled the rest of the way to Rock Creek apart, in uneventful silence.

* * *

**A/N: My husband, Mr. Signefalls, wants it known that he helped me write that fight. We watched some UFC fights and he helped me visualize things. I think Kicking Pony was BJ Penn and Buck, well, Buck would have to be Anderson "The Spider" Silva, of course. I have no idea if either man would be well versed in MMA, but it made sense to my muse, so there you go. Thanks, sweetie :)**

**I am so glad these two had their moment here! I was surprised with how it turned out, frankly. There's a magic about them though, that cuts through the normal conventions. Both will be longing for it once they have to deal with Papa Erbach, Rock Creek... and some other complications... hmmmm. **

**I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So I know it's been forever, but I'm finally updating! When we last left our heroes, Buck saved Marty from Kicking Pony and they had a "moment". Then Mrs. Collins ruined it all and Buck had to ride with the driver for the rest of the trip back to Rock Creek. Let the pining commence!

* * *

"Teaspoon, ain't there anything you can do to make the boy see reason?"

Teaspoon looked up at Tommy Erbach from his most comfortable position, slouched back in his chair, feet propped up on his desk in his office. Teaspoon crossed his arms and watched his old friend from under hooded lids. He had let Tommy go on for long enough now. His patience was at an end, old friend or no.

"Tommy, that "boy" is grown, and he is of an entirely different opinion than you, when it comes to how our government is handling these Indian troubles. I believe he's made his feelings on the matter as plain as the nose on your face too. He ain't going to do it. He said helping you translate at the pow wow a few weeks ago, was the last time. Can you blame him? The ink was barely dry before you and your men went into that village and..."

"They were the ones that broke the treaty, Teaspoon! My orders were clear" Captain Erbach interjected. He slapped his palm against the desk for emphasis. With startling quickness Teaspoon was on his feet.

"Your orders were wrong, Tommy. Just like they have been since the day you rode on into this town," Teaspoon said through gritted teeth.

"Orders are orders. You know that," Tommy sighed.

"I know. I also know you used to be able to think for yourself on occasion."

"If you aren't careful, Teaspoon. I'll forget just how far back we go..." Erbach warned.

"Now that," Teaspoon sighed, "is exactly what I don't want. You need to remember those days now, more than ever."

Teaspoon's stance relaxed and his expression softened. He put his hand on Tommy's shoulder, as he had done countless times before. Tommy shifted his weight but didn't shake off the hand. After a long pause, Tommy gave his old friend an apologetic smile,

"Those days were a lot more fun, I remember that."

"Heck yes they were... You remember ol' Clara Jane's place in Lockhart? Captain Jack figured after chasing Buffalo Hump and thousands of Comanche off that we needed some 'recreation'... and boy did we recreate!"

"That was before my Susannah," Tommy shook his head at the memory.

"Oh of course. You stopped your carousing after you met your sweet Susie... anyways. You got drunk as a skunk, Tommy. You remember that? Lost every hand of cards you played and sang til you were hoarse and I had to carry you off before the Captain shot you just to get you to stop."

Tommy cringed, "I don't remember carrying on like that,"

"Selective memory," Teaspoon dismissed, "anyways. Didn't think much of it at the time, but as I dragged your caterwauling hide back to camp, I remember you got real serious on me. You said you couldn't help feeling for Buffalo Hump. That if strangers came into your land and killed your friends, that you'd go raiding like he did, and maybe worse."

Tommy looked to his hands and tugged his gloves on tighter, before sighing, "I do remember. Don't you think that don't come back to haunt me, now and again..." he trailed off as he turned and looked to the street, "just tell Buck, I want to talk to him, alright?"

Teaspoon walked towards the door with him and peered around Tommy to look towards the east end of town. The overcast day was slipping into night as the clouds turned a darker shade of grey. The wind picked up and Teaspoon pulled his collar tighter.

"He's due back from Omaha this evening. You know why he went of course," Teaspoon caught Tommy's curt nod of affirmation, "well, that stage should be here any minute now. You can ask him yourself. Maybe he'll be in a helping mood if things went his way with the Territorial Governor," then Teaspoon paused as motion at the end of street caught his eye, "in fact that may be the stage now."

* * *

Buck saw Teaspoon and Captain Erbach standing together on the boardwalk and let out an audible groan as he realized they had seen the stage coach and were waiting for it.

"Are you alright there, Buck? Fight catching up to you?" the driver asked, giving him a sidelong glance.

"Something like that," Buck muttered, realizing he did in fact feel sick now.

"Well, it's worth repeating. Thank you for dealing with those sav... Indians. I have arrow holes to patch up. Could've been a lot worse."

"You're welcome," Buck said distractedly as the stage started to slow.

He tried to take a few deep breaths but his ribs hurt too much for it. His hand went to grip his medicine pouch, as he steeled himself for what felt like his next fight. Part of him wanted to ignore both men, walk right past them and go straight to bed. The day had been endless and he was bone tired. He knew he wouldn't though, because of Marta. Everything was different now, because of her.

The coach stopped and Teaspoon was right there, as Buck climbed down from his perch.

"It wasn't that bad sitting in the box now, was it?" Teaspoon joked as he waited for Buck to turn around. All thoughts of teasing him further, left him as he got a good look at Buck's face.

"What happened to you, son?" Teaspoon asked, frowning as he saw the angry bruises on one side of Buck's face.

Buck gave Teaspoon a half smile, which quickly faded as Captain Erbach joined them.

"Buck, I'm going to need to talk to you," Erbach said with hesitation. The injuries and the odd fact that Buck had ridden with the driver was not lost on him either.

"It's going to have to wait," Buck said as he held up his hand, to both men.

"Now Buck, what is going on here?" Erbach asked.

"Just... trust me. Whatever you were going to say, can wait," Buck insisted as he reached to open the stage door.

* * *

Once Marta's anger over Buck being relegated to sitting out in the cold with the driver, instead of by her side subsided, she thought the quiet of the last leg of the trip would help calm her nerves. The quiet ended up having the opposite effect. Buck had filled her senses and her thoughts. Talking to him, and then subsequent terror she felt once they had been stopped by the Sioux, made her forget all about the fact that she was directly disobeying her father by showing up in Rock Creek, after he specifically told her not to. The very fact they had dealt with the Sioux at all proved his point and now she had no idea how he would react.

Mrs. Collins was not helping. She sat across from her in quiet judgement and it was all Marta could do to not stick her tongue out at her and scandalize the woman further. Marta looked out the window instead and felt her heart drop to her stomach when she realized she saw buildings. They were only moments away now. With trembling hands, Marta affixed her hat back on her head and tucked a few loose strands of hair into place before putting on her gloves and smoothing down her dress. Mrs. Collins gave her a pinched smile,

"Civilization! I will not feel completely at ease until I see my brother, but it seems our nightmare is finally over."

Marta barely managed a nod that she heard her as the stage came to a stop. She felt someone jump down, then voices. One of them sounded like... yes, it was. Marta closed her eyes tightly as she sent up a quick prayer, before finding her valise and gripping it with both hands. The door opened and she peered out, meeting eyes as familiar to her as her own.

"Marty? Marty is that really you?" Erbach said, stunned as his mind slowly registered what his eyes were seeing.

"Hi, Daddy," she said cautiously as she made motion to step out of the coach.

Buck stood ready to help her down but Captain Erbach took two quick steps over to his daughter and lifted her out. Her feet barely touched the ground as he grabbed her in a bear hug. He held her tightly until Mrs. Collins loudly cleared her throat from inside the stage. Erbach stepped aside and offered his hand to her, while he kept one arm wrapped firmly around his daughter.

"Sorry, ma'am," he said, allowing his attention to be pulled away from his daughter for the moment it took him to help the woman down before smiling brightly at Marty again, "what are you doing here, sweetheart?"

"Are you mad?" she asked, her worry obvious.

"I should be... but... no. Not when you're standing all grown up right in front of me, making me realize it's almost been a year since I saw you last. You knew that, didn't you?"

"No. Hoped it though."

Teaspoon walked up to both of them while Buck held back, watching the reunion with an indiscernible expression . Marta caught Buck's gaze for just a moment before turning her attention to the man standing by her father.

"Tommy, your daughter is a vision of your dear Susie. Miss, delighted to meet your acquaintance. Teaspoon Hunter is the name and your Pa and I go back far too many years to recall. Welcome to Rock Creek," Teaspoon said with flourish as he bowed slightly and offered her his hand.

Marta let out a giggle as she accepted his hand, "Daddy, your friends usually aren't this charming. Pleased to meet you. You knew my mother?" she asked, her curiosity obvious.

"Well yes, back in the early days of the Texas Republic when-"

Mrs. Collins stepped between them and interrupted, "Mr. Hunter, is it? am I to assume by the badge on your jacket that you are the law in this town, and you... Miss Marta's father, I don't know your name yet but I can see from your uniform you are an officer in our fine army? I can't let this pleasantries go on one minute longer. I am tired. I need to be directed to my brother, William Tompkins, and I must tell you of the abuse we suffered en route to this oasis of civilization so that you might take immediate action!"

Teaspoon straightened up, his previous concern renewed as he saw Buck tense and his face cloud over in anger. Erbach dropped his arm from Marta's shoulders and frowned at the older woman demanding attention.

"What happened, Mrs..."

"Collins. Eunice Collins. We were attacked! It is only by good Lord's infinite mercy that we are still alive!"

Buck listened to Mrs. Collins launch into her tale for only the first minute or so before he had to stop. She embellished the facts and was damn insulting besides. Teaspoon and Captain Erbach were hanging on her every word. Marta though, looked angry enough to spit, especially when Mrs. Collins said words against him. It just made Buck want to grab her hand and pull her into his arms. He caught her eye just as he was reliving the feel of her lips against his own.

Marta resisted the urge to slap Mrs. Collins, but it was hard. With each word the woman spoke, the frown on her father's face deepened. It would take all her powers of persuasion now to convince her father the truth of what happened and how Buck really saved them all. Finally she couldn't take it any longer,

"Daddy, Mrs. Collins has had quite a shock, and granted, what happened was very frightening, but Mr. Cross here handled himself commendably. There was a bit of a," she paused as she glanced at the bruises on Buck's face, "scuffle, to settle a disagreement the braves had with us, but Mr. Cross was able to end that confrontation peacefully as well. Now please, father, Mr. Hunter, I know Mrs. Collins would like to be settled in her brother's home. Perhaps an assurance that this incident will be given the attention it deserves will be enough to ease all our minds for tonight?"

Marty ended her speech on the last of her breath and looked to her father hopefully. Captain Erbach glanced over to Teaspoon, who gave him a curt nod of his head,

"Marty, you are your mother's daughter, as beautiful as you are wise," he said with a point of his finger for emphasis, then he said for Mrs. Collins' benefit, "You have the word of the Marshal and myself, Captain Erbach, that we will get to the bottom of this. This is my daughter we're talking about here, Mrs. Collins, there ain't nothing I wouldn't do to ensure her safety."

Mrs. Collins wanted to argue more, but Bill Tompkins chose that moment to walk out of his store to see what all the fuss was about. His eyes popped open as soon as he saw who was standing by the coach. Mrs Collins saw him instantly.

"Bill! Yoohoo, Bill!" Mrs Collins called as she bustled across the road to meet him.

"Eunice! I thought you was living with your boy in Omaha. What brings you here?" he asked as he scratched his head.

"Elwood's wife was becoming unbearable, the little chit. Ever since my dear Horace passed away, I've been passed from the homes of one my children to the next. They're so ungrateful, after all I've done for them! Then I realized what a delightful surprise it would be to visit my brother for the holidays. Who knows, perhaps I could even stay longer?" Her voice carried all the way back to the stage as they all blatantly stared and watched the scene unfold.

"Now, Eunice, this is a lot to take in. Why don't I send a boy for your things and you can come upstairs for a cup of coffee and we can talk this out."

"William Tompkins, you know I detest the smell of coffee. I hope you have some good quality black tea in your quarters or that will be the first thing I will buy from your establishment in the morning!"

They walked up the steps to Tompkins store and inside where they could no longer be heard. Teaspoon cleared his throat as his lips twitched, Captain Erbach's shoulders shook slightly, and Buck suddenly found his boots very fascinating as he bit his lip. Marta's mouth hung open slightly. Finally she threw up her hands and looked to the other three men.

"Well, aren't any of you going to say it? That is the silliest nag of a woman I've ever met and though I don't know her brother, I don't think there is a man I feel sorrier for than Bill Tompkins!"

For a second Captain Erbach wondered if he should reprimand his daughter's bluntness but then Teaspoon and Buck burst into peals of laughter. Soon Erbach was laughing harder than them both.

"Oh Marty my girl, I have missed you more than I thought a body could. Let's get your things and set you up at the boarding house for the night. We can talk about how long your visit will be tomorrow,"

Buck had stayed quiet for most of this, just watching her and admiring her spirit. It warmed his heart just having her nearby. He slipped around the rest of them to get their luggage from the back of the coach. Buck's canvas bag, Teaspoon's box of fine china and Marty's trunk. He was struggling to pull her trunk off the back end and set it on the boardwalk when Captain Erbach stepped beside him,

"Let me help ya with that. If I know Marty, she packed mostly rocks."

Buck said nothing but offered him an end. He glanced over his shoulder and noticed Marty covering up a smile with her hand. The trunk landed on the boardwalk with a thud.

"Sounds like I owe you a debt of gratitude, Buck for keeping my little girl safe today. I appreciate that more than words can say."

"She's a special girl," Buck said with a half smile, as he looked past the Captain to the daughter standing behind him. She had a twinkle in her eyes, just for him.

"She is at that," Captain Erbach said a little stiffly, before turning to his daughter, "Com'on Marty, we've taken enough of Buck and Teaspoon's time. Let's get you to that boarding house and maybe catch a bite to eat while we're at it."

"Sure, Daddy," she said with less enthusiasm, as she held her valise a little tighter and joined her father on the boardwalk.

Teaspoon noticed Buck's reactions to Tommy's daughter from the moment she stepped out of the coach. Buck already looked to him like a lovesick puppy dog.

Teaspoon edged over Buck and whispered, "Looks like you got it in a hurry."

Buck gave Teaspoon his most deadly scowl, followed by a sigh. It was confirmation enough for Teaspoon. He cleared his throat,

"You know Tommy, my fiancee is one of the finest cooks in this here territory and her house ain't but a hop, skip and a jump away from here. We could enjoy a nice, hot meal together, and take the chill out of all our bones. I have a stash of some fine brandy in her pantry too, Tommy. It might not be a drink for these young folk, but I've never seen you turn down quality spirits. I'm even thinking... course we'd have to ask Rachel proper and not make assumptions, but I'm thinking she has a guest room all made up that will be a lot nicer, and safer too than any boarding house... for tonight least aways."

"Aw, Teaspoon, that sounds great, but I couldn't impose like that," Erbach said, hesitating.

"Ain't nothing of the sort," Teaspoon huffed.

Marta looked past her father to see Buck still watching her, even as he tried to make it seem like he wasn't.

"Buck, will you go to dinner at Rachel's?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"I do most nights," he answered carefully, aware that Marty's father was watching the two of them closely.

Marty cleared her throat and said in her most rational tone, "Daddy, I think we should take Mr. Hunter up on his hospitality. I confess I'm getting hungrier and sleepier the longer we stand out here... It's cold and it's late. What is Rachel making for dinner tonight, Mr. Hunter?" she turned her wide eyes to Teaspoon, who blinked for a second as he noticed how blue they were.

"Well, Miss Marty, I believe she tole me chicken and dumplings."

"Daddy, when was the last time you had chicken and dumplings?" Mary asked with genuine enthusiasm. "My mouth is watering right now, and if Buck is going to be there, he can tell you more about our adventures today. Please?" she asked, internally wincing at her the sound of her own begging, but she didn't want her day with Buck to end yet. The hunger pains were genuine too.

Captain Erbach shook his head and let out a chuckle, "Lead the way, Teaspoon, you old scoundrel."

* * *

Rachel quickly got over the surprise of extra mouths to feed. When she cooked for the Express riders, there was always a need to make more, no matter what the occasion. Even though it was regularly only her, Teaspoon and Buck for most meals, Kid and Lou stopped by unannounced often enough, so she had kept the practice of making more than she thought they might need. Buck was glad of it as they all sat around her small dining room table and got to the work of eating her fine cooking. He thought maybe it was his tiredness or the stress of the day talking, but he couldn't remember a better meal and he told Rachel so. She beamed in response and Buck went back to devouring his meal.

The brightly crackling fire in the fireplace warmed him up to the point of relaxation, then pushed him past that, into a languid tiredness where his muscles wouldn't move as fast as he wanted them to and his eyelids would not open to full alertness. He drank another cup of coffee and it perked him up a little bit, but mostly it just served to warm his insides too. He idly wondered if anyone would mind if he just grabbed Marty by the hand and laid down on the couch by the fire and fell asleep in her lap, maybe with her stroking his hair...

"Buck?" Marta nudged, snapping him out of his thoughts. He sat up straight and blinked his eyes open wide, he hadn't been paying attention to the conversation at all.

"Hmm? I'm sorry, what did you say?" he asked as he turned to look at her.

Her lashes were so long, they fluttered against her pink tinged cheeks as she smiled slightly. He realized he must be staring obviously so he quickly turned to look elsewhere. He settled on Teaspoon. That was a mistake. The old man was smirking and enjoying how uncomfortable he was far too much for Buck's liking. Buck sighed and waited for Teaspoon to say something he was sure would embarrass him.

"I was asking you to pass the salt. It's right there, in front of your nose," Teaspoon said as he leaned forward with open hand.

"Salt... right," Buck muttered as he slid the salt shaker across the table.

"You feel like telling me about your run in with the Sioux today?" Erbach asked as he pushed his empty plate away from himself.

Buck rested his elbow on the table and then his chin his hand, he looked down and wasn't sure how to answer the question. His frown deepened until he felt Marta move her foot to touch his own under the table. She shifted almost imperceptibly till her lower leg up to her knee was pressed against gently bounced her heel up and down, so her leg moved slightly against his. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She looked very interested in her food, it was very convincing, he supposed, to anyone else watching at her. The corners of his mouth turned up slightly as he leaned his leg towards hers and repeated the same subtle motion. It was her way of assuring him, he just knew it. Buck realized he still hadn't answered her father's question and so he looked up to meet his gaze squarely.

"On my best day, I wouldn't be of a mind to talk to you about the Sioux, and this here has been far from my best day. I think I'd like a little sleep and some time to think about what happened today, before we talk about things in any detail. The short of it is, the the Sioux ain't happy with starving and they might start doing something about it that you won't like. The more you push them back, the angrier they're going to get," Buck said flatly.

Marta's leg stilled against him. Buck's heart skipped a beat over that, but she didn't move away. She cleared her throat instead,

"Daddy, Marshall Hunter, you should be real proud of Buck. He held our fate in his hands, and was able to use diplomacy and then his fists, when diplomacy would go no farther. I would not be sitting here with you if it wasn't for his protection," she paused, unsure if she should go into further detail, but decided he'd know all eventually. "The Sioux wanted to take me, Daddy. Buck wouldn't let them. He's as heroic a man as I've ever met..."

Marta looked up then and realized all eyes were fixed on her. Buck's gaze burned hot until he dropped his eyes, Rachel and Teaspoon looked more bemused than anything else and her father... well, her father knew her too well.

"I see," Erbach said quietly. His lips pressed into a thin line and disappeared under his moustache.

He said nothing else and the silence stretched. Rachel stood up suddenly from her chair, and started to clear dishes. She caught Marta's eye and smiled,

"I'm glad you see him the same way we do, Marta. He just keeps doing things to make me more proud, every time I turn around," Rachel kept her tone light, as she walked by Buck and patted his shoulder, but her eyes told Marta how deep those sentiments ran.

The dishes were cleared and washed. The chatter moved on to other topics and soon Rachel insisted they wrap things up so Marta could go to bed.

"Tommy, I won't hear any more about the boarding house. This girl is about to drop and she has a bed waiting just up these stairs. We'll talk more about future plans tomorrow. Now why don't you say goodnight to your daughter and scoot, so she won't feel guilty about turning in on you."

"I know better than to argue with a lovely lady such as yourself, Rachel," Erbach said as he walked over to his daughter and pulled her into a nice, warm hug, "I'll try and make it into town by lunch, after I'm finished running drills with my troops. Then we can talk. That sound alright?"

Marty nodded and gave her father a sleepy smile, "I love you, Daddy." She kissed his cheek, and returned his embrace before saying goodnight to Teaspoon and Buck.

Her eyes lingered on the latter. Simply saying good night after all they had experienced together felt grossly inadequate, but she couldn't run over and fall into his arms either. She smiled at him instead and let Rachel lead her upstairs to her room. She did not look back.

Buck watched her retreating form until the bedroom door closed. He turned around to see Captain Erbach sizing him up with his arms crossed over his chest, he didn't avert his gaze from Buck, but said to Teaspoon,

"Think the drink will have to wait for another time, Teaspoon. Let Rachel know again how much I appreciate this."

"I surely will, Tommy," Teaspoon said as he sauntered over to Buck's side.

Erbach glanced at Teaspoon long enough to acknowledge he heard his old friend, before placing all his attention back on Buck.

"You fixing to go back to the bunkhouse, Buck?"

"Yeah," Buck answered flatly.

"Good, we can talk on my way out."

The two men exited the house without another word. The air was crisp and cool and the moon hung low in the night sky. Both men stood on the porch and flipped up their collars against the chill. Buck waited for Erbach to speak, already feeling the anger churning in his stomach as he imagined what the other man might say. He doubted it would be anything different than what others had said in the past. Erbach finally broke the silence.

"I really admire you Buck," he started. Buck turned in surprise, Erbach caught his expression, "I mean that, I do. I can see why you'd be surprised, given how often we've... disagreed over the last month or so. It can't be easy living in your skin. What you went through today tells me that more than maybe anything else has." Erbach fell silent again, to the point Buck wondered if he was finished. Then he spoke again, quietly,

"Marty is mostly her mother, you know. Maybe God knew Susie wouldn't be long for this world, and saved some of her sweet spirit and put it in her. My girl got her stubborn pigheadedness and her tendency to speak her mind when she'd do better to hold her tongue from me. It's gotten her in trouble before, but God help me I wouldn't change a thing about her. She's a caring soul, her heart's as big as the ocean. When someone has helped her, she's thankful for it..." Erbach stopped then and ran a hand through his hair, he looked to Buck almost embarrassed by what he knew he would say next.

"Buck, don't take her gratefulness for... more. She's such a tender heart. I could see her confusing the two feelings. If you encourage her, it's only going to mean a world of hurt for both of you. The world is still the same ugly place it's always been. You know that as much as me."

Buck glared at the ground, "So I'm not good enough to be her friend, is that it?" he spat out.

Erbach sighed, "That ain't it, at all, for me anyways. It's just the way things are. It's my duty to protect my daughter, even if it's from herself and her youthful fancy."

Buck's jaw only tightened as he turned his head away from Erbach. After a brief pause he heard Erbach add as he walked away from him,

"Goodnight Buck, and thank you."

Buck stood for a long time staring up at the night sky before heading towards the bunkhouse. His eyes caught the soft light coming from Rachel's guest room. He stopped and watched the window, maybe he'd catch a glimpse of her, but the room went dark without any movement at all. Buck's heart felt heavier than it had all day as he stepped inside the darkness of the bunkhouse.

* * *

A/N: There will be more, I promise! The muse has lots more to say about Marty and Buck, but she also delights in torturing me, and so I have to listen to what she is screaming about loudest. You will probably see the other project my muse has been up to, soon ;)

I hope you liked it! Let me know :)


End file.
